dutchdoafandomcom-20200213-history
Dutch DoA Wiki
Welkom bij de Dutch DoA Wiki Opm: Door omstandigheden heb ik de afgelopen periode geen tijd en aandacht kunnen besteden aan de wiki, vanaf heden zal hij weer worden bijgwerkt. Op deze wikia site probeer ik om een Nederlandstalige handleiding te schrijven voor beginners van het spel "Dragons of Atlantis". Daar er continu veel zaken veranderen in het spel zelf, zal deze site continu bewerkt Drakenkraal lvl1 SS-6.JPG Bouwen Huis.jpg moeten worden. Hierdoor kan ik dus geen 100% garantie geven dat alles exact klopt. In 99% van de gevallen zal de weergegeven informatie echter wel juist zijn en werken. Ik doe mijn best, en hoop dat jullie als gebruikers er ook daadwerkelijk iets aan hebben. Primotiefje IRC: #dutchdoawiki Oorsprong Ik ben op het idee gekomen van een Nederlandstalige versie van de Dutch DoA door het lezen van de Engelstalige versie die te vinden is onder "Dragons of Atlantis Wiki ". Mijn spel werd er een stuk beter door, en het is goed te begrijpen voor éénieder die de Engelse taal machtig is. Toch vond ik het nodig om een Nederlandstalige versie op te zetten, daar er ook erg veel mensen zijn die de Engelse taal simpelweg niet beheersen en toch behoefte hebben aan meer informatie omtrent het spel Dragons of Atlantis. Handleiding Under construction !!! Zielenrover.jpg 12-01-2012 Soulreaper beschikbaar.JPG 12-01-2012 Soulreaper contest.JPG 18-02-2012_Magere_Hein_Totems_vrijgegeven.JPG|Magere Hein Totems te vinden Laatste nieuws vanuit de werelden van Dragons of Atlantis De laatste toevoeging aan het spel is de entree van de ijsdraak. '''Met de komst van de ijsdraak is het mogelijk om een zesde voorpost te bouwen, de ijsvoorpost. Tevens is er bekend geworden dat er in de ijsvoorpost een nieuw type troep getrained kan gaan worden. Vooralsnog is dit alleen mogelijk voor mensen die er voor willen betalen. Om de troepen, de Zielenrovers genaamd, te kunnen trainen heb je Magere Hein-totems nodig, die kunnen worden aangeschaft in de winkel. 18-01-2012 '''De Magere Hein Totems zijn gesignaleerd De artifacten die het mogelijk maken om de Zielrovers te trainen, de zogenaamde Magere Hein Totems, zijn vanaf nu te vinden in de bergen en in de Anthropus kampementen ! 12-01-2012 Het is zover De zielrover kan worden getrained in de ijsvoorpost! Helaas zijn de ijzeren Hein totems alleen nog maar beschikbaar in de shop. De Zielrover heeft dus grotere defensieve kracht dan welke andere eenheid dan ook tot nu toe in Atlantis. Het spel zal er volgens mij enorm op vooruit gaan als deze Zielrovers straks hun plaats in de werelden hebben gevonden. Minder voorspelbare aanvallen, en grotere kans op verliezen aan de zijde van de aanvallers. Lees de publicatie van Keres in de diavoorstelling hiernaast !!! Laatste veranderingen Disclaimer De auteur heeft ten doel geen gebruik te maken van copyrighted materiaal voor publicatie, of wanneer niet mogelijk, aan te geven welk materiaal copyright bezit door middel van bronvermelding. De auteur heeft alle mogelijke middelen gebruikt om copyrights te achterhalen. Mocht u onverhoopt vinden dat content op deze pagina moet worden verwijderd, of in strijd is met de regels, neemt u dan contact op. Het copyright op alle grafische weergaves met betrekking tot het spel "Dragons of Atlantis" behoren toe aan Kabam (www.kabam.com) The copyrights on all graphical elements in this wikia regarding the game "Dragons of Atlantis" are with Kabam (www.kabam.com) Category:Browse